Ruby , Sherlock , John , Mrs Hudson
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Ruby , Sherlock , John , Mrs Hudson , Mycroft , Molly, Lestrade , Donovan, Anderson and Moriarty . all go down to the pub read the story it's good please Review.


_**Ruby , Sherlock , John , Mrs Hudson , Mycroft , Molly, Lestrade , Donovan, Anderson and Moriarty .**_

_Ruby and Sherlock and John and Mrs Hudson and Mycroft and Molly Lestrade and Donovan and Anderson and Moriarty all go down to the pub and it's karaoke night and Moriarty is just there so he can to Sherlock but Ruby stops him because she is Sherlock's __sister so than as Ruby is a famous singer she has to go first so here we go and they some of them are going to sing together._

_Ruby : __It was so easy that night,  
Should have been strong, yeah I lied,  
Nobody gets me like you,_

I know everything changes,  
All the cities and faces,  
But I know how I feel about you,

Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cus I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
But I know how I feel about you now

All that it takes one more chance,  
Don't let our last kiss be our last,  
Give me tonight and I'll show you

I know everything changes,  
I don't care where it takes us,  
'Cus I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cus I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
But I know how I feel about you now

Not a day pass me by,  
Not a day pass me by,  
When I don't think about you,  
And there's no moving on,  
'Cus I know your the one,  
And I can't be without you

Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cus I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
But I know how I feel about you now

Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cus I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
But I know how I feel about you now

But I know how I feel about you now

Yes I know how I feel about you now 

_Sherlock : __Been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I've got this feeling  
That times are holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town_

Now I gotta cut loose, footloose  
Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Deep way down in your heart  
You're burning yearning for  
Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You'll get by if you'd only

Cut loose, footloose  
Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me  
Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Oooooooooh

You've got to turn me around  
And put your feet on the ground  
Gotta take the hold of all  
I'm turning it loose

Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose  
(Footloose) footloose  
Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
(Everybody) everybody cut footloose

_John : __Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

John :  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

John :  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

[x2]  
Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody 

_Mrs Hudson : _

_You're so hot, teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you  
That's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but girl you're only a child_

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?

I can see what you want  
But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one  
Now you're so cute, I like your style  
And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)  
But girl you're only a child

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

[repeat 2x and fade] 

_Mycroft : __Uh huh, uh huh (Yea Rihanna)  
Uh huh, uh huh (Good girl gone bad)  
Uh huh, uh huh (Take three... Action)  
Uh huh, uh huh_

No clouds in my stones  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
In G5's are better, You know me,  
In anticipation, for precipitation. Stack chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?

Mycroft  
You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

[Chorus]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'd be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

[Chorus]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'd be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You can run into my arms  
It's OK, don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

[Chorus]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining, raining  
Oh, baby it's raining, raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's raining, raining  
Oh baby it's raining, raining  
You can always come here to me  
Come here to me 

_Molly : __yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

[CHORUS:]  
Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh

[Repeat CHORUS]

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"All aboard"  
"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"

Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent 

_Lestrade : __You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

[Bridge]

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

[Chorus]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

[Verse 2]

So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

[Bridge]

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

[Chorus]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na [x2]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

[All]  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

[Chorus]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful  


_Donovan : __Oh oh were in trouble  
Somethings come along and its burst our bubble  
Yeah yeah oh oh were in trouble  
Gotta make a dash for the cash on the double_

Oh no no

The party was great yeah we were really thrilled  
But the bad man came and were gonna get killed  
We got some style but we got no money  
Now the jokes on us and it aint f f funny...

Oh oh were in trouble  
Somethings come along and its burst our bubble  
Yeah yeah oh oh were in trouble  
Were deep in do do and we dont have a shovel

We couldnt get a cab cuz we aint got no money  
We missed the last train but we thought dont worry  
Wed get the night bus but the night bus never came  
Were 8 miles from home and its starting to icky icky icky

Oh oh were in trouble  
Somethings come along and its burst our bubble  
Yeah yeah oh oh were in trouble  
Book us a ticket on the next plane shuttle

We tried to steal a car but we soon realised  
We got on the road but non of us could drive  
The policeman came along and they took us for a ride  
And when we get home were gonna get... Gonna get... Gonna get fried!

Oh oh were in trouble  
Somethings come along and its burst our bubble  
Yeah yeah oh oh were in trouble  
We gotta make a dash for the cash on the double

Oh oh

Oh oh were in trouble  
Somethnigs come along and its burst our bubble  
Yeah yeah oh oh were in trouble  
Were deep in do do and we dont have a shovel

Trouble...  
In trouble...

Oh no no!

Trouble...  
In trouble...

Trouble...  
In trouble...

What you lookin at!

Trouble...  
In trouble...

_Anderson : __I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers  
Consultin' with the rain.  
And my head I'd be scratchin' while  
my thoughts were busy hatchin'  
If I only had a brain.  
I'd unravel every riddle for any individ'le,  
In trouble or in pain.  
With the thoughts you'll be thinkin'  
you could be another Lincoln  
If you only had a brain.  
Oh, I could tell you why The ocean's near the shore.  
I could think of things I never thunk before.  
And then I'd sit, and think some more.  
I would not be just a nothin' my head all full of stuffin'  
My heart all full of pain.  
I would dance and be merry, life would be a ding-a-derry,  
If I only had a brain._

_Moriarty : __As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom_

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK,  
Are You OK, Annie

(Annie Are You OK)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been hit By  
A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday-What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations

Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie

(Annie Are You OK)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK)  
(So, Annie Are You OK)  
(Are You OK Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By  
A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!

Aaow!  
(Annie Are You OK)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
(Annie Are You OK)  
Dang Gone It-Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)  
Dang Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dang Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dang Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Dang gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow! 

_Ruby and Moriarty have to dance and sing to this song : __Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Take You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Lay It On Me All Right..._

I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About

Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .

The Word Is Out  
You're Doin' Wrong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your Lyin' Eyes  
Gonna Take You Right  
So Listen Up  
Don't Make A Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
You're Not A Man  
You're Throwin' Stones  
To Hide Your Hands

But They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
And My Friends You Have  
Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
Who's Bad . . .

We Can Change The World  
Tomorrow  
This Could Be A Better Place  
If You Don't Like What I'm  
Sayin'  
Then Won't You Slap My  
Face . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)

Woo! Woo! Woo!  
(And The Whole World Has  
To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It-You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
Bad, You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm  
Bad Baby  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know It, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Woo!  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-You  
Know-Hoo!  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
(Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
Who's Bad? 

_Sherlock and John : __Am I alone in your heart?  
Have I hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star.  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance.  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?  
It tears me apart.  
Am I alone?_

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.  
But she won't come dancing tonight,  
She's having the time of her life.

Am I alone?  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I skip a heartbeat for you 

_Mrs Hudson and Molly : __I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh_

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.

I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

_Lestrade and Mycroft : __I get up, and nothing gets me down.  
You got it tough. I've seen the toughest around.  
And I know, baby, just how you feel.  
You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real  
Oh can't you see me standing here,  
I've got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen.  
Oh can't you see what I mean ?  
Might as well jump. Jump !  
Might as well jump.  
Go ahead, jump. Jump !  
Go ahead, jump.  
Aaa-ohh Hey you ! How said that ?  
Baby how you been ?  
You say you don't know, you won't know until we begin.  
Well can't you see me standing here,  
I've got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen.  
Oh can't you see what I mean ?  
Might as well jump. Jump !  
Go ahead, jump.  
Might as well jump. Jump !  
Go ahead, jump._

Might as well jump. Jump !  
Go ahead, jump.  
Get it and jump. Jump !  
Go ahead, jump. 

_Donovan and Anderson : __Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know 

_Now Ruby , Sherlock and John close the show with these two songs so here we go ._

_Ruby , Sherlock and John : __I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain_

We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh, yes  
Those crazy years  
That was the time of the flower-power  
But underneath  
We had a fear of flying  
Of growing old  
A fear of slowly dying  
We took our chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance

I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam  
Round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand

Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day  
Worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play

And now you're working in a bank  
The family man, a football fan  
And your name is Harry  
How dull it seems  
Yet, you were the hero of my dreams

I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain 

___Ruby , Sherlock and John : __Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?_

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

[Chorus]  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

[Verse 2]  
Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
(Freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

[Chorus]  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

[Bridge]  
Oh shit! My glass is empty  
That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool  
(I mean)  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

[Chorus]  
So raise your (oh, fuck)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me! 

_THE END _


End file.
